


I Think We're Alone Now

by donamorte



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donamorte/pseuds/donamorte
Summary: It was late at night and they were sitting on the floor of Steve’s living room with an empty pack of beers and half a bottle of wine, playing truth or dare because everything else got boring real quick.





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is the first time I'm posting something here, this is exciting. This work a ficlet I originally posted on tumblr because I was high on summertime harringrove. I'll be posting my stuff here so I can keep better track of them. Enjoy, I guess!

Billy and Steve had spent the whole month together, enjoying what was left of summer. They would hang out at Steve’s pool, watch movies, play video games and get drunk.

It was late at night and they were sitting on the floor of Steve’s living room with an empty pack of beers and half a bottle of wine, playing truth or dare because everything else got boring real quick.

Steve had already let out he was scared of moths and that he liked Cindy Lauper, which would give Billy teasing material for a lifetime. Billy mostly picked dare and he’d almost died trying to eat a whole jar of peppers. Hanging out with Billy turned out to be really fun. He was really nice to Steve when it was just the two of them. He’d still make fun and provoke him, but in a nice way. 

Billy was sitting by Steve’s side, head resting on the couch, his blonde curls falling around it. He got very freckled during the summer, small dots all over his face, speacially around his nose. Steve thought they were really cute. Billy was really cute. Steve’s chest tightened. Billy was really pretty.

“Truth or dare?” said Billy.

“Truth.” he picked. 

“What are you thinking right now?” Steve froze for a second. 

“Nothing, man.” He averted his eyes and laughed softly.

“C'mon, you gotta say it. It’s the rules.” Billy insisted. 

Steve looked at him. His eyes were dark blue in the dim light of the room, but they were shining with such an intensity that it threw Steve off balance.

“Alright, you want the truth?” Billy nodded. “Okay. I was thinking… That you’re really pretty.”

Billy blinked at him a few times, then smiled softly. Steve could swear he was blushing. He made Billy Hargrove blush. Steve’s heart hammered in his ribcage. He looked away again and took a sip of the wine to calm himself. 

Billy didn’t say anything else, he just stared at Steve.

“Truth or dare?” Steve continued the game. 

“Dare,” Billy whispered. He leaned in and kissed Steve.

He felt like all the air was sucked from his lungs and the only thing that could keep him alive was Billy’s mouth. He tasted like wine and cigarettes, and Steve was ridiculously into it. Billy grabbed his shirt to pull him in, he held a death grip on it, as if he was afraid to touch him. So Steve took the lead and pressed his hand on Billy’s face, then his neck, his hair and his back, every touch leaving Billy trembling. The sounds he was making drove Steve crazy.

He finally let go of the shirt, moving his hands up Steve’s chest into his hair to bring him closer. Steve climbed on top of him and glued their bodies together, suddently very aware of all the clothing between them. Billy swirled his tongue around Steve’s and sucked his lower lip. Steve moaned loudly, all control leaving his body. He pulled away to try to catch his breath, resting his forhead against Billy’s.

Billy smiled against his lips. Then the smile turned into laughter. Steve jolted back, part of him was afraid that it was all a game to Billy.

“Why’re you laughing?” 

Billy just drew him closer again, still laughing. 

“You’re a pretty boy, too.” 

Steve kissed him some more.


End file.
